


As You Wish 如你所願

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 伏貝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As You Wish, My Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish 如你所願

**一**  
　　  
我是貝拉特里克斯，  
我出生在高貴古老的布萊克家族。  
我是永遠的純血。  
　　  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
　　  
人生初見，那抹鮮麗的血紅，映著他清秀的臉。  
英挺的容顏，俊美無暇。  
　　  
抵抗了十分鐘的奪魂咒。  
——在他手下留情的前提下。  
忍受了一小時钻心剜骨。  
——在他未盡全力的恩典下。  
避開了三個阿瓦达索命。  
——在他漫不經心的情況下。  
　　  
「很好，我很滿意。」  
如死水寂靜的雙眸，流露絲絲的讚美與笑意。  
「我允許你投入我的麾下，跪在我的腳下，親吻我的袍角。」  
如刀片鋒利的薄唇，勾勒出微妙的優美弧度。  
「此刻起，稱我為主人。」  
　　  
傲慢無禮的我，  
曾經盛氣凌人如斯，  
揚言不會活於別人之下。  
拋開昔日誓詞，  
挺直的腰板微微彎，  
捨棄純血的高傲與自負。  
「謹遵王命，我的主人。」  
　　  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

* * *

 

 **二**  
　　  
我是吾王之左右手，  
我仰望著高不可攀的我深愛的他。  
我是卑微的僕人。  
　　  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
　　  
跟隨數載，那抹詭異的猩紅，映著他俊俏的臉。  
魅惑的容顏，妖嬈無雙。  
　　  
刻上黑魔標記象徵臣服。  
——在他烙印之際許諾效忠。  
獻上靈魂肉體全副身心。  
——在他接受之際沉醉痴迷。  
替他識破鳳凰會的密探。  
——在他表揚之際脫口而出。  
　　  
「很好，我恩准你。」  
低沉具磁性的嗓音，語氣洋溢著性感與誘惑。  
「我允許你侍奉我的身側，睡在我的枕邊，擁抱我的軀體。」  
輕柔若羽毛的笑聲，帶著濃濃的寵信與溺愛。  
「滿意了嗎？我的貝拉。」  
　　  
陰鬱瘋狂的我，  
曾經不可一世如斯。  
以為自己不會愛上別人。  
忘記昔日自滿，  
黑色長袍輕輕滑落，  
那怕尊嚴泯滅屈辱自尋。  
「感謝你的恩賜，殿下。」  
　　  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

* * *

 

 

 **三**  
　　  
我是忠誠的食死徒，  
我跪倒於高高在上的黑魔王跟前。  
我是可悲的棋子。  
　　  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
　　  
多年以後，那抹嗜血的赤紅，映著他扭曲的臉。  
蒼白的容顏，平坦無比。  
　　  
抱緊他的大腿辛酸哭訴。  
——我在垂淚時誠懇的哀求。  
眼看他的溫柔蕩然無存。  
——我在絕望裡閃爍著不甘。  
拉扯他的袍角無謂反抗。  
——我在恐懼地顫抖著拒絕。  
　　  
「夠了，給我停止。」  
帝王殘酷無情的臉，鐫刻虛偽如往常的笑容。  
「我命令你嫁給罗道夫斯，延續純血家族，維持潔淨血統。」  
冰冷入骨的嘶嘶聲，就如蛇族最優雅的語言。  
「貝拉，不要讓我失望。」  
　　  
泥足深陷的我，  
曾經愚蠢無知至此，  
以為他的寵愛期限永遠。  
失去昔日榮耀，  
我從王的右座走下，  
把最後可笑的自尊拾起。  
「……如你所願，吾王。」  
　　  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


End file.
